diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer
Hmmm...I was planning to organize the in-game speech per character and so on, and myabe later on standardize the impressive amount of information on quest speech. However, much of the Act I information on character speech is already covered in the Act I quest articles (this does not apply for the other Acts though). So...is it a good idea to make a list of speeches per character? Downside is this will produce large pages of relative little text, as with most Act I quest articles. Hazual 08:53, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :First of all, do you guys think whether a separate Necromancer Quotes page'll be useful. Think about it. It could contain all the quotes by the Necro as well as the special class-specific NPC quotes. The Necro's quotes could be arranged in a nice table of sorts and don't get me wrong, but there are many quotes that warrant a table. Personally, I found the Necro's quotes the funniest, the Druid coming to a close second with his witty sideshow Bob style quotes ;) Oh, and if we're making such an article, there can be quotes section in the main article which redirects to see main article: Necromancer Quotes. And it could contain some info bout how the Necro's quotes are, and how funny and sarcastic they can be. And all that nonsense. Yes, this is inspired from Wowwiki :) And do yous think we should update the wiki news more like the other wiki ~_~ detailing what's new in the week and such??? Some articles we expanded and the like?? Like if we create the Quotes pages, the layman must know bout it. Nobody checks the recent changes much ya know :( Huh?? What say yous?? And can someone give an opinion on how much space is left in the main page so that it doesn't end up looking cluttered with any new templates?? "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:50, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :: I suppose it could be useful to create separate quote-pages, as they're mostly long pages with single lines of text. By making separate pages you keep the main article readable...but on the other hand, you spread the info concerning characters over multiple pages, making the wiki less compact. Not sure what Dann thinks of this :) Sounds cool to add some more info there, including the NPC speech for specific character classes and a description of the class's style, like you described. Also, I guess the wiki news could indeed use a contents update every once and a while. At the moment it's mostly D3 news that's important (which is understandable ofc ^^) but maybe the D3 news section should be a smaller, making new room for diablo-wiki news. Now the only way to see new articles or expanded articles is by clicking on 'Top Content' and 'Recently changed', a bit of a detour imo. Main page looks fine imo, too bad it's filled with adds :P Hazual 12:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::So, yes, the wiki news'll be updated when there's something good to say from now on :P And I can't say a thing regarding the quotes page, cause the tables and such'll be filled and used even, by Dan and/or Houdini :) So, and no problems if the same quotes are used in both the Necro's and the Quest pages. The more the merrier :D It always helps to split up long articles, helps improve readability and forces people to click more. Heh heh. But the second part may tire out certain people ;) so, it's up for debate. We really should have some poll system in the wiki, like the one at Wowwiki. User interaction is my prime concern now. People are watching us now. Every new IP address means a potential new user. And we're not seeing a dearth of contributions too. Unlike a few months back forget about years O_o Those were the days, ah. Too bad no one knows bout this wiki as much as say... the other wiki ~_~ and we're much... I'll shut up now. Even text boxes have ears O_o "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 13:01, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Umm... if someone else fills it up, and I only have to make tables, I have no objection. Keeping the quotes on the class pages would make them too "thin". - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll collect the quotes then, if you provide the tables etc. :) On a side note...I have found that there are many 'hidden quotes', quotes that never made it to the final release or for reasons unknown are not triggered in game. This applies to both characters as NPC's (found some nice Smith quotes, hehe.) Think we have another great source of info here ^^ Hazual 10:50, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Diablo III Too bad the necromancer is not a playable character in Diablo III, he was my favorite character. Ezio Auditore 22:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Page Move So, with the D3 necromancer, I'm thinking that a lot of this page could be transferred to a "Necromancer (Diablo II)" page. Thus, this page would be more of a hub for Necromancer pages, while keeping the lore and character list. That said, it would be awhile to do all those redirects, so I figured this should be run by other users first.--Hawki (talk) 00:06, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ideally yes, I can take the skill page redirections and stuff. Pryamus (talk) 05:42, November 7, 2016 (UTC)